


MY BLIND DATE

by reach17



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Kim Mingyu - Freeform, M/M, Short One Shot, University Student Boo Seungkwan, gyuboo, seungkwan - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reach17/pseuds/reach17
Summary: Mingyu mempersiapkan segala nya demi kencan buta nya. Semua sempurna sampai dia melupakan sesuatu dan bukan Mingyu jika tidak melakukan kesalahan.Bxb MingyuXSeungkwanNon baku, 1 shoot story.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 8





	MY BLIND DATE

Mingyu tidak menolak ketika temen nya Seungcheol mengatur kencan buta dengan pria yang (katanya) lucu buat dia. Sama sekali dia tidak keberatan. Mengingat hubungan terakhirnya berakhir beberapa bulan lalu. Dan selama itu dia tidak mendekati siapapun. Mingyu kembali bersemangat untuk memulai hal baru.

Selama seminggu dia menantikan hari ini datang, semua sudah diatur oleh nya, dimana mereka bertemu. Bagaimana jika semua tidak berjalan lancar. Kemana mereka akan melanjutkan kencan ketika semua lancar. Apa baju yang akan dia pakai dan bagaimana rambut nya akan di tata.

Semua sudah sempurna, tapi Mingyu tetaplah Mingyu. Akan selalu ada satu hal yang luput dari nya. Dan itu pasti adalah hal yang paling penting. Mingyu lupa bertanya siapa nama pria yang akan ditemui.

Sekarang, saat ini, di hari yang sudah di tentukan. Mingyu duduk di sebuah cafe. ga berapa lama, seorang pria berdiri di depan nya. dan pria itu membuat Mingyu tidak bisa bicara alias _spechless._

Dia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sekarang dia sadar kenapa deskripsi pria yang Seungcheol gambarkan terasa begitu sempurna dan sungguh masuk dalam tipe ideal nya. Karena yang di temui dia sekarang adalah orang yang pernah dia sukai 5 tahun lalu.

"Banyak banget nama Kim Mingyu di luar sana dan aku ketemu dengan Kim Mingyu yang sama." Pria itu berkata.

Mingyu merasa semua yang dia atur jadi sia sia karena kebodohan nya. Boo Seungkwan. Pria yang dia bully ketika SMA dengan alasan bodoh, karena dia menyukai pria itu. _"Mati aja deh aku."_ Teriak nya dalam hati. Dia tahu bagaimana Seungkwan membencinya, mana mungkin tidak, Mingyu yang membuat masa SMA nya terasa seperti neraka.

Seungkwan duduk di hadapan nya.

"Kamu? Ngapain kok duduk?" Mingyu bertanya.

"Karena aku ga mungkin pulang, Jihoon dan Seungcheol di rumah dan aku ga mau denger desahan mereka sepanjang hari." Seungkwan berkata. Mingyu tidak bisa berbuat apa apa dan jadi iba dengan alasan nya. "Nama ku bukan nama yang umum, kenapa kamu setuju sama _Blind date_ ini?" Seungkwan bertanya. Nama nya memang tidak umum, apalagi marga BOO. "Trus aku denger kamu sudah mengatur segala nya? Buat apa? Membully ku lagi?"

Kim Mingyu menghela nafas nya. "Karena aku ga tanya nama pria yang akan menjadi _Blind Date_ ku hari ini." Katanya polos. Seungkwan merasa itu pernyataan paling bodoh yang pernah dia dengar. Tapi dia juga harus mengakui, ekspresi wajah pria didepan nya sungguh lucu.

"Kamu bisa pulang kok kalo kamu mau, aku bisa sendiri." Seungkwan berkata. Mingyu masih merasa bahwa pria di depan nya tidak berubah, tapi malah semakin _cute_.

"Baiklah." Mingyu berdiri kemudian menunduk memberi salam, dan pergi meninggalkan Seungkwan.

Setelah dia keluar dari Cafe, dia melihat Seungkwan menghela nafas nya. Ada rasa bersalah dan tidak nyaman melihat wajah kecewa Seungkwan. Mingyu memutuskan untuk berbalik dan kembali ke dalam Cafe, kemudian berdiri di samping Seungkwan. Membuat sang pria mengerjapkan mata nya dan mengerutkan dahi nya.

"Aku sudah mengatur semua, Mau jalan aja ga? Aku juga ga ada rencana selain kencan buta ini." Mingyu berkata jujur.

Seungkwan terlihat menimbang nimbang, Mingyu menunggu jawaban nya, dan terlihat dari matanya jika dia berharap Seungkwan mengiyakan ajakan nya. Pelan terlihat senyuman di bibir Seungkwan kemudian di ikuti dengan anggukan.

Mingyu duduk di depan Seungkwan. "Aku janji hari ini akan menyenangkan." Dia berkata. "Pokoknya aku akan jadi teman kencan terbaik dan termanismu hari ini."

\--

Kwani duduk manis ketika Mingyu menawarkan membeli popcorn untuk mereka. Setelah dari cafe tadi, Mingyu mengajak nya untuk pergi nonton.

Mingyu kembali dengan popcorn dan tiket di tangan nya, Seungkwan menerima nya dan melihat judulnya. "Oh wow, aku suka film genre kayak gini."ucap nya dengan senyum yang sungguh manis.

Mingyu tersenyum bangga. "Aku tau." dia bilang dengan sombong nya.

"Kok bisa?" Seungkwan mengerutkan dahi nya.

"Denger ya, aku kan memang ga tanya ke Seungcheol nama kamu, tapi dia cukup detail menjelaskan kamu orang yang gimana dan seperti apa, jadi aku bisa mengira ngira apa kesukaan kamu, seperti apa kamu." Mingyu menjelaskan.

Seungkwan makin mengerutkan kening nya. "Wow! What are you? A _fucboi_?" Seungkwan secara blak-blakan bertanya.

Mingyu membelalakkan matanya mendengar pernyataan blak blak an Seungkwan. "What? Nooo, aku cuma Pria biasa yang setia dengan pasangan nya, Aku tuh baik sama orang yang aku sukain." Mingyu menjelaskan. "Dan aku juga bukan player." Mingyu mengutip kata player untuk lebih meyakinkan Seungkwan.

"Yeah, whatever, kayak aku bakal percaya semua omongan kamu aja." Seungkwan memakan popcorn nya dan melihat ke jam tangan nya, tidak ingin begitu saja percaya pada Mingyu. Gimana pun Mingyu adalah pembully nya ketika SMA.

"Ya Udah terserah apa kata kamu, lagian aku masih punya waktu seharian buat buktiin ke kamu." Mingyu tersenyum. " udah di buka tuh, yuk masuk, mau mulai film nya." Mingyu menarik tangan Seungkwan, menggenggam nya sepanjang jalan sampai mereka duduk di tempat mereka.

Seungkwan menikmati sekali film yang ditonton nya bersama Mingyu, karena memang ini adalah genre favorite nya. Tapi tidak dengan Mingyu.

"Kamu enjoy movie nya ga?" Mingyu berbisik di tengah film, Seungkwan mengangguk menjawab nya, mata nya tidak lepas dari layar. Dia mendengar Mingyu menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Membuat nya menoleh.

"Kamu ga suka film begini?" Seungkwan bertanya, menebak lebih tepat nya dan Mingyu menggeleng.

"Suka, cuma ga seberapa." Kata Mingyu jujur.

"Mau keluar aja?" Tawar Seungkwan tapi sang pria tinggi hanya menggeleng.

"Ga perlu, asal kamu suka aja aku ga masalah." Mingyu berkata. Seungkwan kembali menatap layar, sedikit lega Mingyu tidak mengiyakan tawaran nya, soalnya dia masih pengen nonton. "Kwani." Mingyu bisik bisik lagi.

"Hm?"

"Popcorn nya taruh di samping dong." Seungkwan yang memangku popcorn dan terus memakan nya menuruti perintah Mingyu dan meletak kan nya di samping tempat duduk yang kebetulan kosong.

Mingyu kemudian mengambil tangan Seungkwan, membelai dan kemudian menyentuh setiap jari nya. "Kamu seru banget nonton nya, aku di cuekin, kalo aku pegang tangan kamu begini kan kamu jadi inget aku disini."

Seungkwan merasa wajahnya panas, dia bisa pastikan jika wajah dan telinga nya pasti memerah. Mingyu tidak bohong saat dia bilang dia akan jadi teman kencan yang baik dan manis.

\--

Mereka keluar dari Movie Teater jam 13.00, waktu yang tepat untuk makan siang. Bukan restoran yang Mingyu pilih, dia mengajak Seungkwan duduk di pinggir Sungai Han. Di bawah pohon rindang setelah mereka menyewa tikar, membeli ramen dan beberapa cemilan. Mingyu yang monster makan membeli segala nya, mereka hanya berdua tapi terlihat seperti ber lima. Seungkwan yang melihat semua makanan di depan nya terpana.

"Jadi kenapa kamu putus dari pacarmu?" Seungkwan bertanya, setelah menghabiskan ramen nya. "Apa kamu selingkuh?"

"Stop it...aku ga seburuk yang kamu kira." Nada Seungkwan mungkin seperti bercanda, tapi Mingyu tahu dia memang berpikir seperti itu. "Is that ok kalau cerita semua?" Mingyu bertanya, takut itu hanya basa basi Seungkwan saja, tapi sebenarnya dia ga mau denger semua cerita nya.

"It's ok, aku yang memulai." Kata Seungkwan ringan. "Sudah berapa lama dan kenapa kalian putus?"

Mingyu menarik nafas nya. "Aku ketemu dia pas awal kuliah, senior di kampus, sunbae, bisa dibilang cinta pada pandangan pertama. Trus kita pacaran selama 2 tahun 3 bulan."

Seungkwan ngeliat Mingyu yang nyeritain masa lalu nya. "Aku suka banget sama dia, saking sukanya sampai aku merasa cuma aku aja yang suka, dan dia cuma setengah hati." Mingyu berkata.

"Wow." Seungkwan mendengar kan. Tidak menyangka kalau Mingyu begitu yakin dan percaya diri dengan perasaan nya. Kagum, sekaligus merasa ngeri.

"Tunggu, aku bukan pria yang over protektif, cuma... aku selalu ingin melakukan apapun 100% terutama buat orang yang aku suka. Aku sayang dia 100% dan berakhir kecewa karena kayaknya 50% pun bukan angka yang aku dapet dari dia." Mingyu berkata sambil menatap ke langit yang cerah.

Siang itu, langit benar benar cantik, begitu biru kemudian awan awan putih kecil menghiasinya.

"Apa dia cinta pertama mu?" Seungkwan bertanya lebih dalam, dia ingin tahu segala nya tentang Mingyu dan mantan pacar nya.

Mingyu menggeleng. "Bukan, tapi dia pacar pertama ku, dan orang yang membuatku sadar bahwa aku masih harus banyak belajar soal cinta."

Seungkwan menatap Mingyu. Dia tersenyum mendengar nya.

"Aku bisa percaya ga sih semua kata kata dan tingkah manismu hari ini?" Seungkwan bertanya. Dia hanya tidak ingin salah paham. Mingyu melakukan segala nya dengan manis hari ini. Dia hanya tidak ingin berharap terlalu banyak hari ini.

"Bisa lah. Aku bisa dipercaya." Mingyu berkata yakin. "Jujur, aku punya pengalaman buruk soal ga berusaha maksimal, gara gara itu aku kehilangan orang yang aku sayangi. Salah satu penyesalan terbesarku. Karena itu, sekarang apapun itu aku akan 100% melakukan nya." Mingyu melihat ke arah Seungkwan, berharap Seungkwan percaya pada kata kata nya.

"Sekarang ceritakan padaku tentang mu selama 3 tahun ini. Kemana aja kamu? Kenapa kamu hilang tanpa jejak, kamu bahkan ga ada di hari kelulusan kita. Ceritakan semua, Asal kamu tahu aku pendengar yang baik." Mingyu meyakinkan.

Seungkwan menarik nafas nya. 

Seungkwan berasal dari Jeju, ke Seoul untuk bersekolah, berharap itu bisa memudahkan nya masuk perguruan tinggi di Seoul. Tapi semua tidak semulus harapan nya, setelah lulus, sesuatu terjadi dan setelah itu dia pulang ke Jeju, dan baru setahun terakhir ini dia kembali ke Seoul untuk memulai kuliah nya.

"Tidak ada yang spesial, beberapa hari sebelum hari kelulusan ayah minta aku balik ke Jeju. Dan disana semua dimulai. Beberapa kejadian bikin aku inget kenapa aku memutuskan untuk pindah ke Seoul beberapa tahun sebelum nya."

Seungkwan menarik nafas nya. Mengingat beberapa kenangan buruk di tempat kelahiran nya. "Saat itu aku tau aku tidak bisa lari lagi dari kenyataan, dan tanpa aku sadari 6 bulan kemudian aku mengalami depresi ringan." Seungkwan berkata tenang, seperti semua itu bukan sesuatu yang menyedihkan.

Seungkwan masih merasa pahit ketika mengingat masa lalu nya, hanya saja dia tidak ingin rasa pahit itu kembali menguasai nya. Dia hanya ingin bahagia saat ini, mencoba apa saja yang ingin dia coba.

"I am so sorry." Mingyu meminta maaf, merasa bersalah karena membuat Seungkwan mengingat kembali masa kelam nya.

"Eiii, itu udah masa lalu, 1.5 tahun obat dan terapi. Sekarang, aku ga papa. Kembali ke kota yang aku sukai, memulai lagi kehidupan ku. Everything fine." Seungkwan berkata, dengan nada yang sungguh positif.

Mingyu menegak kan punggung nya, mendekat ke arah Seungkwan. Seungkwan yang duduk bersila menghadap ke depan ditarik Mingyu, membuat mereka berhadapan. Mingyu yang lebih tinggi memiringkan kepala nya dan menatap Seungkwan.

Seungkwan berkedip berkali kali karena wajah Mingyu tepat berada di depan mata nya. Sangat dekat. Dia bisa melihat keindahan kulit cokelat Mingyu, Mata nya yang hitam bulat seperti anak anjing. Tanpa Seungkwan sadari wajah nya memerah. Dan makin memerah ketika kedua telapak tangan Mingyu menangkup pipi nya lembut.

"Sekarang, besok dan seterus nya kamu harus bahagia. Dan aku pengen aku jadi salah satu bagian yang buat kamu bahagia." Kata Mingyu lembut. Kemudian dia kembali duduk tegak dan mengalihkan pandangan nya dari Seungkwan.

Seungkwan ketawa ngeliat tingkah mingyu yang manis tapi setelah itu langsung malu juga. Cute banget di mata dia. "Mingyu, Makasih." Seungkwan berkata tulus.

Angin berhembus lebih kencang ketika matahari mulai tenggelam. Tanpa terasa mereka menghabiskan waktu berjam jam mengobrol di tepi Sungai Han. dan itu terus berlanjut. Mingyu melepaskan jaket nya dan meletak kan nya di paha Seungkwan yang memakai celana pendek. Dia bisa merasa sang pria sedikit menggigil.

"Ga kerasa banget udah mau malem, makin dingin jadi nya. Balik yuk." Mingyu menawarkan dan Seungkwan yang udah ngerasa kedinginan setuju sama tawaran Mingyu.

\--

Seungkwan belum bisa ngehubungin Jihoon yang berarti dia belom bisa balik ke rumah.

"Waah udah lama ga liat buku tahunan ini." Kwani duduk di ruang tamu rumah Mingyu, cowok tinggi itu baik hati banget mau nampung Seungkwan di rumah nya. Malah nyuruh dia nginep (uhuk). 

Seungkwan duduk di depan TV sambil ngebuka halaman demi halaman buku tahunan SMA mereka. Mingyu ambil minum dan bikin beberapa cemilan, juga ngupasin buah buat suguhan.

Seungkwan ngeliat foto di buku trus ngeliat Mingyu yang jalan ke arah nya. "Ga beda jauh ya, cuma kamu sekarang keliatan lebih dewasa aja." Seungkwan jujur.

Sofa yang cukup luas itu, Mingyu lebih memilih duduk mepet banget sebelah Seungkwan, dempetin badan nya biar bisa liat foto yang Seungkwan maksud.

"Kamu juga ga berubah sama sekali, sekarang malah keliatan lebih lucu. Pake banget." Mingyu jujur.

"Apa aku juga masih kayak dulu? Terlihat gampang di bully?" Seungkwan tiba tiba nyeletuk.

Badan Mingyu seketika membeku mendengar ucapan Seungkwan. Mingyu jelas mengerti kesalahan nya. Saat SMA seungkwan adalah target bully nya selama 3 tahun, dia pun sempat berpikir bahwa dia salah satu alasan Seungkwan depressi ringan.

"Apa aku salah satu penyebab depresi mu?" Mingyu memberanikan diri bertanya, dan jika Seungkwan mengiyakan, maka mungkin seumur hidup dia ga bisa memaafkan diri nya sendiri. Tapi beruntung nya Seungkwan menggeleng.

"Well, kamu membuat kehidupan SMA ku cukup menderita, tapi jujur, kenangan SMA ku, kamu dan segala yang ada di Seoul ini lah yang menguatkan ku, membuat ku berharap untuk kembali dan menjalani lagi kehidupan ku." Seungkwan berkata, dan senyum tidak lepas dari bibir nya.

"Aku minta maaf soal itu. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu menderita, aku hanya..."

"Suka sama aku kan?" Seungkwan memotong nya

Mingyu terkejut dengan apa yang dia dengar, Seungkwan menebaknya dengan benar.

"Aku tahu, sejak lama. Aku sempat membencimu, tapi ketika aku melihat sisi lain nya, aku merasa beruntung, karena kamu dan sikap protektif mu terhadap target bully mu, yaitu aku, tidak ada orang lain yang menggangguku karena aku adalah milikmu." Seungkwan berkata. Senyuman menggoda terbersit di bibir nya.

Memori Mingyu kembali ke masa SMA, dimana dia selalu menganggu Seungkwan, tapi dia akan melawan siapapun yang berani menganggu Seungkwan karena Seungkwan adalah target nya, tidak ada siapapun yang bisa menyentuh nya kecuali Mingyu.

"Seungkwan-ah. Did I hurt you?" pertanyaan bodoh keluar dari mulut Mingyu.

"Hm... Sometimes. Tapi kalo di inget inget malah kerasa manis. Setiap kali kamu membully ku, besok nya akan ada kue, cokelat atau cemilan di loker ku. Aku mencoba mencari tahu siapa tapi tidak ada siapapun yang tahu. Dan suatu pagi, aku melihat mu meletakkan nya, saat itu aku tahu kalo kamu yang selalu melakukan nya." Seungkwan berkata. Dia tersenyum, ada kehangatan yang merangkulnya kalo inget kejadian itu.

"God! Aku bener bener malu sekarang, kamu tahu semua yang aku lakukan tapi kamu cuma diam, menerima semua nya, kemudian pergi tanpa aku sempat minta maaf dan menjelaskan." Mingyu menggosok wajah nya dengan telapak tangan nya, merasa malu dan tidak ada nyali menatap pria di samping nya.

Seungkwan menarik tangan Mingyu, menghentikan nya menutup wajah nya. "Mingyu, terima kasih." dia berkata, berbisik ke telinga nya. "Aku bener bener pengen bilang ini ke kamu dari dulu. Kalo kamu punya penyesalan karena ga berusaha maksimal melakukan sesuatu. Buat aku, hari kelulusan kita dan ucapan terima kasih tak tersampaikan ini ke kamu adalah penyesalan terbesarku."

Mingyu mengangkat kepala nya, melihat Kwani tersenyum. kemudian memeluk pria itu sebentar. "Bisa ga sih kita mulai semua nya dari awal? lupain yang dulu dan bener bener mulai lagi." 

Kwani menggeleng. "Ga mau, ga ada yang pengen aku lupain dari masa itu. masa itu yang bikin aku bahagia sekarang. Dan mngkin seterusnya." 

Mingyu ga tau kenapa rasanya jantung nya berdetak lebih berisik dari biasanya. ngeliat Kwani senyum semanis ini bikin hatinya hangat. 

Mingyu diam, Seungkwan juga diem. Mereka saling bertatap mata, abis gitu mata Mingyu ke bibir kwani yang masih senyum, pelan dia ngedeketin Seungkwan. Seungkwan tau Mingyu mau ngapain. dia cuma diem aja nunggu. Bibir Mingyu semakin deket ke bibir Seungkwan.

Handphone Seungkwan bunyi kenceng, mereka berdua kaget, kemudian suasana jadi awkward. dan Seungkwan ngangkat telp.

Ga berapa lama Kwani balik. "itu Jihoon, dia bilang aku bisa pulang sekarang." katanya. dia sedikit awkward dan menghindari tatapan Mingyu. 

"aku anter pulang yuk." Seungkwan mengangguk. Mingyu mengambil jaket dan kunci mobil nya. "yuk." Seungkwan mengikuti Mingyu.

Selama perjalanan pulang mereka hanya diam. 

"makasih buat hari ini." kata Seungkwan, ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Seungkwan. "See you Mingyu." 

"Kwani." 

Mingyu pegang tangan Seungkwan, kemudian dia mendekat dan Mencium bibir Seungkwan. hanya sekecup tapi berhasil membuat Seungkwan memerah dan malu. 

"See you." Mingyu berkata kemudian melambaikan tangan nya.

Seungkwan melihat Mingyu pergi dan menarik nafas nya. senyum mengembang dibibir nya.

"Seungkwan." Seungkwan berbalik dan melihat Mingyu kembali, mendekat ke arah nya. "Kamu adalah penyelesan terbesarku dan sekarang ga akan aku biarin lepas gitu aja. Good night." 

Mingyu berbalik dan berlari menjauh melambaikan tangan nya. 

Seungkwan tersenyum. 


End file.
